Moving on shouldn't be this hard
by Vaneshka
Summary: Ginny's about to enter her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and has decided to get over Harry Potter the only way she knows how :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything ( I have some nice earrings! But you're not getting them, so back off! I mean....enjoy (  
  
This is a H/G and R/H story, but this first chappie is more of a background, it gets fluffy in the next one, sorry! Read it anyways (  
  
Thoughts are in 'marks' and things said aloud are in "marks"  
  
Ginny stood at the fireplace in her living room, staring at one of the many photos on its mantle piece. It was her favourite photo, because it showed her laughing and dancing 'round and 'round in a field with a daisy-chain crown on her head, arms outstretched in a twirl with her father watching her nearby, a smile on his face showing that he was the luckiest man in the world.  
  
What makes the photo special is that it doesn't move. It stays the same, never changing, and never altering Ginny's memory of that day. She remembered it clearly.  
  
She had been four at the time, and Ginny was lonely.  
  
Ron had started primary school at the local wizard pre-school where wizard kids learnt to read and write, so she was left alone, what with Fred, George and Percy at school during the days as well as Bill and Charlie off at Hogwarts.  
  
Her mother was always too busy to play and her father was at the ministry seemingly 24/7, after several muggle attacks from followers of you-know- who, despite the fact you-know-you had disappeared four years before.  
  
So Ginny would play outside by herself, sometimes playing make believe with dolls, and sometimes chasing the chickens around the yard or 'accidentally' leaving the latch off the pigpen and then riding the animals like a horse before her mum would come outside muttering and shooing the pigs back in and placing Ginny back in front of her dolls long discarded.  
  
That particular day, however, Ginny decided she would go for a walk; the thought of asking her mother never even occurred to her. The strong willed-red haired four year old stood up out of the grass, placed the dolls she had been playing with on the ground and walked off in the direction of the local lake, before remembering that she wasn't allowed there without one of her brothers.  
  
Turning around, something shiny caught her eye; something was in the grass! Running over to it, she realised it was just a daisy, but it had one of Charlie's failed attempts of trying to turn objects into gold spilled on it. (The previous summer Charlie had been trying to get rich quick to no avail, but that's another story.) Ginny plucked it from the ground and twirled it between her fingers. Humming to herself, Ginny noticed another gold splattered daisy...and another, and another, and another!  
  
Scooping them up one by one Ginny followed the trail of daisies until she came to a big open field that her brothers would play with her in. Looking up from the ground, Ginny noticed that the trail had ended, but she didn't care, because now she had 11 shiny daisies, which was the perfect amount for a muggle craft called daisy chains that her cousin Eve had been teaching her, and she was pretty good for a 4 year old with chubby little fingers.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the field, she set to work.  
  
* * * * * * Meanwhile back at the ranch...I mean burrow (A/N: read The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn by Lamina court! Great story)  
  
Mrs Weasley had just finished a load of washing and was going outside to put it on the line, when she realised she was a witch...lol j/k, she had just finished putting a load of washing in the laundry sink, when she realised it was time for morning tea. Walking into the adjoined kitchen, she pointed her wand at the old kettle and heard the familiar whistle of boiling water. Reaching up into the cupboard, she brought out a battered tin of biscuits and placed them on the kitchen table. Pointing at the fridge with her wand, the jug of milk flew out and poured a glass for Ginny before flying back away. Pouring hot water into the waiting mug, Mrs Weasley added a tea bag and went to call Ginny in from outside. Walking to the open door, she called out. "G-I-I-I-N-N-Y, MORNING T-E-A-A-A-A!" and walked back in and say down to her tea.  
  
Noting the lack of appearance from her daughter, she went outside and saw Ginny's discarded doll lying in the grass, smiling up at her, arms at odd angles. 'I wonder where the little rascal could be...?' She walked around the house to the pigpen to find three happy pigs looking at her, their gate safely closed and locked. Getting a little worried; she called again, this time louder. "GINN-Y-Y-Y?!? WHERE ARE YOU?!?" 'I wonder if she's gone to the lake...no, she knows she's not allowed there....Oh dear!' thought Mrs Weasley worriedly, rushing towards the lake where Ginny had previously lost the ribbon from her hair, unknowingly. Mrs Weasley gasped as she saw the pink ribbon in the grass and rushed to the lake.  
  
When she got there, all she saw was a peaceful lake, with the occasional Glumbumble buzzing around. Leaning on a tree to catch her breath, she recollected her thoughts. 'She's not here, she's not with the pigs, she's not anywhere! I'll go get Arthur, he'll know what to do.'  
  
Apparating back to the burrow with a crack, she threw some floo powder into the empty fireplace and waited for the green flames. "The ministry of Magic HQ" And with that, she was gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny watched a rabbit hop by and she began to sing a nursery rhyme her mother sang to her:  
  
Mr bunny rabbit, Mr bunny rabbit, Where do you go? You flop and hop and bop a lot, Without a thread of clothes.  
  
Mrs bunny is at home alone, Looking after your small clan, Why don't you hop your tail away And give your wife a hand!  
  
Looking at her nearly finished chain, she thought she heard something, like her name. Looking back at the rabbit, she stared at it curiously. 'Surely rabbits can't talk!' Shaking her head, she threaded the last daisy stalk and held it up proudly. It was the first one she'd done by herself. Suddenly she heard the noise again, but there was something else too, like 'wharayew'. Staring at the rabbit, she was sure it could talk, "Well I'll be Mr Bunny, is that your name? Wharayew? Well it's nice to meet you! You're the first talking bunny I've ever met!" Abruptly, the bunny hopped away, its cottontail in the air.  
  
"Hang on Mr B...Wharayew! Don't leave! Let's talk some more!" Even though she and the bunny had never really 'conversed' as such, she felt like he was her only friend.  
  
Jumping up, her daisy chain lay forgotten on the grass as she chased after err...Wharayew.  
  
Wharayew hopped quickly, and Ginny was soon out of breath. Looking around, she saw she was in a strange field that she had never seen before. Everything was unfamiliar to Ginny, she felt scared and lonely and did as many other scared four year olds would do and sat down and began to cry.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mr Weasley was out of his office but Cheshire Fawcett, one of Arthur's co- workers, told Molly that she could find him at 18 Blake Street, London, where there had been reports of enchanted cameras.  
  
Molly found herself out the front of an old block of flats, without a person in sight. Rushing up the steps, she knocked hurriedly on the door. An old man opened it and let her in, showing her to a set of stairs towards the back of the hallway.  
  
Hastening up the stairs, she turned to the third door on the left, which the man has said in a dazed voice, 'A memory charm' thought Mrs Weasley, three men in cloaks had entered not five minutes before her.  
  
She opened the door and bustled in, ignoring the other two men. She hurried straight to Arthur Weasley, who was holding one of the aforementioned cameras.  
  
'Uh, hello Molly dear, it's awfully nice of you to visit me at work but we're rather bus..." Molly cut him off, "I know, I know, but I need your help, It's Ginny, you've got to come home Arthur, she's missing!" "Missing? Oh dear, listen, hate to do this to you Arti, Bert, but I've got to go." "I understand Arthur," said Bert, "I've got a youngen of my own, it's ok, this is routine, we'll cover for you, just hurry up and find her ok?" "Thanks Bert, knew I could count on you." Said Arthur, giving his friends a grateful smile. "come on Arthur" said Molly, tugging on his sleeve, and they apparated back to the burrow.  
  
Standing in the yard, Molly began to explain: "I came out to get her for her morning tea but she wasn't there. I checked all her usual places like the pigpen, but I couldn't find her. I even checked the lake, because I found this on the path towards it," holding up the ribbon, she went on, "but all was quiet." "Well have you tried a tracking charm?" "Oh Merlin, no, I completely forgot about magic!" "Never mind dear," he said, patting her arm, "I'll do one now, you go make a cup of tea." So Molly went inside to re-boil the kettle whilst Arthur did the charm.  
  
"Trackius Ginny" And a slight silver mist flowed from his wand and began to form a path, which headed to the lake, but then turned around and twisted to a field next the house where the kids played after school. Luckily the charm Mr Weasley had chosen only showed where the person had been that day, so there was only the one line.  
  
Walking through the field with large strides, he noticed that the mist formed a blob in the middle of the field. Next to the blob was a delicate daisy crown, which he picked up and went on. Three fields and a pasture later, Mr Weasley saw the crumpled flame-haired figure of his baby girl lying on the ground crying. Running to her, he set the long forgotten camera in his hand on a tree stump and enveloped Ginny in a hug.  
  
"Oh daddy!" wailed Ginny, "I was lost and *sob* Wharayew's gone and I was *sob* alone and scared and *sob*" "Sssh, it's ok now Ginny, and I believe this is yours?" he asked, gently placing the crown of golden daisies on his daughters' head. "Thankyou daddy, thankyou for finding me, let's go home now." "Okay, but who was Wharayew?" "Oh, my talking rabbit friend, but he's gone now." "ahh, did you sing him this?  
  
"Mr bunny rabbit, Mr bunny rabbit, Where do you go? You flop and hop and bop a lot, Without a thread of clothes.  
  
Mrs bunny is at home alone, Looking after your small clan, Why don't you hop your tail away And give your wife a hand!"  
  
"You know it?" And Ginny Weasley got up and began to twirl in time with her fathers' voice, and kept on going even after he had repeated it three times, but Arthur Weasley didn't mind, because his beautiful happy daughter was there in front of him, dancing a wonderful dance to herself, which made him swell with pride.  
  
A soft click told him that the bewitched camera had taken a photo and drew him out of his reverie. "Come on Gin, let's go home" and he picked up her, grabbed the camera and walked home with her sitting on his shoulders like a queen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ginny fingered the frame on the mantle piece, as the familiar loneliness from 11 years before washed over her. Harry Potter was coming to the burrow today, which meant that Ron would have no time for her, and Hermione Granger, Ron and Harry's best friend, was coming tomorrow, completing the threesome.  
  
Sighing, Ginny turned away to go to her room when she heard a crackle, pop and thud as Harry Potter arrived in her living room.  
  
Tada! That was chapter one folks! Hope you enjoyed it; it took forever to type up. I know Molly was a bit OOC but she was just stressed about the possibility of losing her only daughter....*cough* yes, that was it ( Anywho, coming up in the next chapter...you got it! Harry  
  
Review! 'cause this is the first fic I've put up on ff.net so I need to feel loved :P 


	2. Why Must Weasley’s Blush?

**Disclaimer**: Do I _look _like the wonderful J.K.Rowling? Well you can't really see me can you? Trust me, I'm not her. Nor am I the Bloomsbury Publishing people, because then I'd have a multiple personality disorder….let's get to the story shall we?

**Chapter two:** Why Must Weasley's Blush?

Harry Potter stumbled onto his knees as he landed in the burrow.  _God I hate Floo Powder...  _Reaching around blindly for his glasses that had fallen off, he heard someone speak.

"Looking for these?"  Harry felt his glasses being pressed into his palm.

"Uh, thanks." Standing up, he put his glasses on and shook some of the soot from his shirt.

"Oh, hullo Ginny, are you my welcoming party?" Harry joked, brushing himself off.  Ginny's ears tinged pink; her crush on him hadn't gone away, it just lurked evilly in the background whenever she saw him.

"Well Ron's in his room, I'll get him for you, we weren't expecting you until 3."

"Sorry about that, but I couldn't stand another moment at the Dursleys' and well, the fireplace had been connected to the network an hour early, so I thought I'd come now, but if it's too much trouble I can…" Harry went on rambling for another minute before Ginny started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You are! Do you honestly think that _anyone_ in this family is going to mind you coming an hour early? Mum and Dad will be ecstatic…the _wonderful_ Harry Potter here and all, and I daresay Ron will mind after being stuck with _me_ for three weeks."

Ginny was beginning to remind Harry of Ron more and more. She seemed a lot different now that she'd gotten over her crush on him, in that she didn't seem pleased to see him at all.

"Oh!  I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," said Ginny, noticing the look on Harry's face, "I really am glad to see you and all, it's just that I'll be really bored now. Ha, bored at the Burrow, not exactly a common thought is it?"

Grinning to herself, she realised that she was standing with Harry Potter, the guy who had saved her life in her first year at Hogwarts and was dead sexy, alone in her living room. Alone. With Harry Potter.  She needed to say something.

"I'll go and get Ron for you."

If it had been anyone else, she would have yelled at Ron to "get his arse down here" from where she was standing, but instead she ran upstairs to Ron's room in the attic.

Knocking on the door, she turned the handle and walked into the bright orange room.

"Ron, Harry's here."  Looking up from his comic book (The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle), Ron gave Ginny a puzzled look.

"I didn't think he was coming till 3, oh well!" Grinning to himself, he added, "Why didn't you just call me? Couldn't trust yourself around him?"  He started to laugh at Ginny's beetroot face. 

"Honestly Ron!" Glaring at him and whirling around, she smacked straight into a hard something. Looking up, she saw Harry smiling awkwardly at her.

"You okay, Ginny?" he queried.

Ginny turned a deeper shade of red, managed a feeble smile, ducked past Harry and ran down the two flights of stairs to her room.  Shutting the door behind her, Ginny sank down to the floor and put her head in her hands.  _What did he hear? Oh Merlin, I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm a complete git now!_

Sobering up, Ginny got to her feet and walked over to her desk where her half finished Potions assignment lay waiting for her.  Sighing, she sat down and set to work.

"Only three years of this left, then I'm free!" she cried.

"Good for you dear," her mirror mumbled.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

An hour and a half later, Ginny felt hungry, so she headed down stairs to the kitchen for a snack. Finding her mum bustling around the kitchen making dinner, she went to the fridge, grabbed an apple and sat down at the table.

"Why are you making dinner so early, Mum? It's only 3:30," Ginny asked, polishing the apple on her sleeve and inspecting her reflection in it carefully.

"I know dear, but we're having roast beef and I'm cooking the Muggle way to make Harry feel at home."  Mrs. Weasley's face was flushed from sticking her head inside the oven.

"But Mum, it still tastes the same," protested Ginny, taking a bite out of her apple. "And they practically starve him, so I doubt this'll jog any memories of life at the Dursleys."

"I know Gin, but it's the principle of the thing," replied Mrs Weasley, ignoring her daughter's last comment.

"Umm, okay, listen, I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back in about an hour, all right?" Ginny said, getting up from the table.

"Sorry? Oh yes dear, that's fine, don't get lost," Mrs. Weasley said, distracted as she fished her wand out of the pot of gravy.

"I highly doubt that'll happen, bye!" And with that, Ginny headed out into the garden. Looking up at the hot sun, Ginny changed her mind. Running back inside, she called to her mum.

"I'm going for a swim at the lake instead!"

"All right, and do be careful," her mother called out to her.

Ginny went upstairs and got changed into her new two-piece bikini. She was glad she couldn't receive hand-me-down bathers.  It was an orange boob tube with flames painted on, and plain orange bather short shorts. Grabbing a towel, she went back downstairs to find Ron and Harry seated at the kitchen table, Harry's mouth hanging open.  Ginny smiled to herself, _Gotta love Muggle bathers..._

"Where are you going?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Gee, I thought I might go skiing, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically.

"Well hang on, Harry and I'll come with you, wanna go for a swim?" But Harry's jaw was still hanging open. "Earth to Harry, quit perving on my sister!"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sure," mumbled Harry turning a nice shade of pink to match Ginny's face. Ron dragged Harry upstairs where they got changed. Appearing downstairs a few minutes later, the three of them walked to the lake. Ron ran ahead and jumped in like a lunatic, with Harry wading in cautiously after him.

Ginny walked over to one of the big flat rocks near the waters edge and put her towel down. Flicking her long wavy hair behind her, she lay down on her towel and shut her eyes, listening to her brother and Harry splash around like a pair of apes.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Harry waded in after Ron, half wanting to stay with Ginny. Looking up at her, he saw her gently place her towel on a nearby rock, and then her long red hair caught the sunlight as she neatly lay down on the waiting towel. She was so beautiful…  _Beautiful?! Oh God, I can't think of her like that!  _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he got a face full of water from Ron.

"Would you quit staring at her? Or take a picture, it'll last longer!" 

Splashing Ron back, Harry defended himself, "I wasn't staring at Ginny; it was, uh, the tree. I've never seen one like it!"  Harry mentally smacked himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"A pine tree? You've got to get out more, try the other one!" Ron splashed Harry again, causing a water fight between the two lads. 

After it subsided, Harry and Ron lay back and floated on the surface of the lake, when Ron suddenly sat up, a mischievous look on his face. Tugging on Harry's leg, Ron pulled his friend closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Ginny's looking peaceful isn't she? A little _too_ peaceful for my liking." Ron snickered.

"Ron, what are you on about?"

Ron simply put a finger to his lips and motioned for Harry to watch. Silently paddling up to Ginny's rock, he turned to Harry and grinned.

_Oh no,_ thought Harry, _that man's crazy, does he have a death wish or something?_

Ron held up three fingers, put one down, then another, then…

"ARGHHH!!!" Ginny jumped up from her towel as she was drenched in water. 

"Gotcha!" Ron hollered, while he swam for his life.

"Ronald Weasley, you'll pay for that!!!" yelled the angry red head at the rapidly retreating figure of her brother.  Ginny dived in off the rock and sped through the water, but was so worked up that she breathed in when she should have exhaled and ended up with a mouthful of water.  

Harry saw all of this and paddled over to where she was. 

By the time Harry got there though, Ginny was perfectly fine and beginning to cool off.

"You okay, Ginny? Sorry, I already asked you that," Ginny looked puzzled. "You know, earlier? In Ron's room?"  Ginny remembered all too well.

"Oh," Ginny's cheeks turned pink as she ducked her head under the water to smooth her hair back. By the time she came back up, her face was back to normal. Ginny tried to reply casually. "Fine thanks."

_Damn right you are!_ Harry mentally slapped himself again. "You're quite a swimmer."

Ginny smiled shyly. "Thanks, I get loads of practise chasing Ron." She laughed.

"So you're not mad at him?" Harry asked.

"Nah, not really, I'll just pretend for a couple more minutes. It's quite fun actually." 

Harry gave Ginny a smile that'd send any girl crazy.

"Oh, well, um," Ginny was struggling to reply to such a smile, "I'm gonna go get Ron."

"Don't drown!" he called out, half joking, half concerned.

Half an hour later, Ron, Ginny and Harry headed back to the Burrow, Ron, however, was sporting emerald green ears.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

wow I got reviews!!! Thankyou to all (four) of you!

**GinnyPotter08**: this ok for you?

**Mysty**: I'm afraid to say I have no plans for Wharayew to come back, but if there's enough demand, who knows! :P

And one last thankyou for my wonderful beta, **JamieBell** who mad this chapter as cool as it is (if it were cool at least…) and shared with me the wonderful knowledge of **bold** and _italics_!

Nessie8


End file.
